The Prophecy
by RedMoonRose
Summary: In the darkness the dragon wakes. The dragon awakens. To a heart theat is numbed with cold the dragon takes... A woman, a dragon, a prince, and a destiny to be fulfilled..
1. The Song in my Dreams

Hey guys, long time I haven't written anything...

I do not own sailormoon, or this song (from escaflowne)

Chapter 1: The Song in my Dreams

Past...

A young woman with long silver blonde hair that was done in two intricate buns with loose strands falling out from both buns that looked like twin sliver-gold waterfalls. She has eyes that shined like the stars in th night sky, she had a crescent moon mark on the center of her forehead. Her face could not be seen because she was standing with her back to the moonlight. This young woman was bathing in the moon's light, she opened her mouth to to what looked like she was going to say something but instead a song was heard.

_Win dain a lotica  
>En vai tu ri<br>Si lo ta_

_Fin dein a loluca  
>En dragu a sei lain<br>Vi fa-ru les shutai am  
>En riga-lint<em>

_Win chent a lotica  
>En vai tu ri<br>Si lo ta_

_Fin dein a loluca  
>Si katigura neuver<br>Floreria for chesti  
>Si entina...<em>

_La la la la la la la la la la la la la la_

_Fontina blu cent  
>de cravi esca letismo<em>

_La la la la la la la la la la la la la la_

_De quatian  
>La finde reve...<em>

_Win dain a lotica  
>En vai tu ri<br>Si lo ta_

_Fin dein a loluca  
>En dragu a sei lain<br>Vi fa-ru les shitai am  
>En riga-lint...<em>

=End of Dream sequence=

Serena a woke with a gasp, she was sweating like she had been place in a furnace. She was breathing so hard as if someone had choked her while she was sleeping. She got up and walked to the window to draw the curtains back, it was already daybreak and the sun was slowly going up the sky. Serena sighed and wiped her face of sweat, she stared at the rising sun a little longer to think about her dream.

_'It's that dream again, it's the 20th time this month. What does it mean? Who was that woman? And what did that song mean anyway?' _

There were many of Serena's questions were left unanswered. She sighed again and went about her daily rituals and go to work.

_'Maybe I'll forget it eventually, and maybe it will pass.'_

Were her last thoughts. But she was wrong, she will experience more of it than forgetting.

**Weellll, tell me what you guys think of it... please R&R!**


	2. The Water Seer

**Here's chapter 2!**

Chapter 2: The Water Seer

After Serena had finished her morning routine, she got dressed for work and walked to where her job is. Serena's job is a simple one, she works with flowers. That's right, she's a florist. She works at a flower shop called "The Seer's Garden". She has only been working there for a month, but ever since she worked there she has been experiencing strange things. She begun hearing the song in her dreams, at the first week of work the dreams she had were seldom. But as the week had gone by, the dreams were now frequent.

As Serena was walking down the streets of tokyo, it has started to rain. Many people pilled out their umbrellas while others ran for cover or to hail a cab.

_'Damn! Why did it have to rain!' _Serena thought as she ran.

**=A minute away from Serena=**

A woman with blue hair and blue eyes was walking with an umbrella in hand. She was looking right in front of her, it looks as if she was waiting for someone to pass in front of her. Just then a blonde haired woman came running in front of the bluenette to cross the street. The blue haired woman gasped as the blonde was half way of the road when a car came speeding down the road heading for the blonde's way, with no intentions of stopping.

The blonde was almost on the other side of the road.

"LOOK OUT MISS!" someone shouted.

The blonde looked to her right her eyes suddenly widened as she saw a car speeding down the road heading towards her direction and by looks of it, it doesn't seem to be stopping. Then it happened.

_'What's going on? Why did I suddenly stop?'_ Serena thought.

She then moved her eyes to see what was wrong with her, but what she saw made her eyes widen even more. The people around her were frozen on the spot just like her but they don't seem to be aware that they are frozen. Then Serena felt that she was being pulled by someone.

_'How can that be? Everything and everyone's frozen in their place, how can someone move me?'_

When she moved her eyes to see the person who was moving her, all she saw was blue hair.

_'Blue hair...? What a strange colouring. Well, not much stranger than mine is.' _Serena thought.

Then she moved her eyes a bit downward to see more of the person's details. What she saw made her eyes widen again. (I seem to get her to do that more don't I? But then again, it's just her expression because she's in a big shock of her life.) She saw blue eyes, not just any blue eyes. They were ice-blue!

_'How can someone have eyes that colouring?' _Serena exclaimed in her mind.

When they got to the other side of the road, everyting went back to normal again. Everyone was moving and the car that was supposed to hit her just zoomed by. And everybody just went on with their daily lives including the man that had just warned her.

_'Why is everybody acting like nothing happened? As if I wasn't just going to get hit by that car?' _Serena thought.

_'My life is just getting weirder and weirder.' _She noted to herself.

Then she looked at her saviour, at first she thought it was a man that had saved her. But it turns out to be a woman.

"Are you alright miss? Are you hurt anywhere?" the blue-haired woman asked looking at Serena checking for any injuries.

Serena shook her head.

"No I'm not hurt at all, I'm fine. Thank you." Serena said.

The blue-haired woman looked at her.

"For what?" she asked.

"For saving me from getting run over by that dashing car." Serena answered.

For a second the woman's eyes widened slightly then as soon as her eyes widened they blinked back to normal again.

"What are you talking about miss? I just saw you here after you slipped, not many people in this area care for someone when they're hurt you know. Let's just say I'm a concerned citizen." The woman answered.

"But-!" Serena began but the woman had cut her off.

"Listen miss, you better get going it looks like the rain has stopped but it might rain again soon."

Serena not the one to start an argument finally rose from the ground, dusted herself and thanked the woman for helping her. And then she went off to work, so she could get her mind off of the things that had been happening around her.

While she watched the silver-blonde haired woman the blue-haired woman couldn't help but think over the situation.

_'Maybe I'll see her soon enough, right now I need to get to work as well.' _she thought.

She turned to the direction of her office and began to walk there.

**So whatb do you guys think? R&R!**


	3. The Earth Seer

Rose: Hey guys sorry for the late update!

Here are my replies to the following readers who have reviewed on this story:

Riptide wolf girl: Thankz! I appreciate your review...

unlockurdestiny: hehehe... yeah I think so too, but I kinda like it that way...

KaoriYatsura: hehehehe...thanks, no comment on the grammatical errors though...

James Birdsong: Arigatou!

Disclaimer:

Serena: Hey Darien?

Darien: Hmm? What is it meatball head?

Serena: I told you not to call me that! Anyways, does RedMoonRose own sailor moon or escaflowne songs?

Darien: No...

Rose: ... *makes a sad face*

Serena: *pities me* GRR! *glares at Darien*

Darien: *shrugs and ignores Serena's ice cold glare*

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: The Earth Seer<p>

After the rain had stopped, Serena continued on her way to The Seer's Garden (where she works at). But she could not help but ponder on what had happened earlier this day.

_'I think I'm going crazy.' _she thought with a sigh.

_'But... I feel like there's something different about that woman, I just don't know what it is...' _

As she was deep in thought, she didn't notice that she wasn't looking at where she's going and then she accidentally bumped into someone. When she bumped into that person she felt herself falling backwards, she closed her eyes and braced herself for the painful impact on her behind. Instead of feeling the impact she felt warm strong arms, she opened her eyes to see who the arms belong to she looked up to find the most deepest blue eyes that looked almost black if you didn't look closely. But that was a mistake she made, by looking at the person's deep blue eyes she's having a hard time looking away from them. She took the time to look at the person's features, she zoomed out to see that the person who saved her from falling to the floor was a guy. Not just any guy a super hunky one at that! She realized that she was staring at him like he was a piece of meat! She looked away quickly and she pushed herself from the guy's arms, she looked down at her feet like it was the most interesting thing other that the guy's handsome face.

"T-thank you..." she muttered while looking down and blushing beet red.

"You're welcome and do try to watch where you're going this time... Meatball Head." the guy said.

Serena's head snapped up at the guy's comment.

"Excuse me, what did you just call me?" she asked clearly annoyed.

"You heard me the first time meatball head." came his reply.

"Why you-! You JERK!" Serena fumed.

"Hey no need to blow a gasket meatball head, I'm just merely stating a fact." he said.

With no come back Serena just turned away and stomped to the direction of her work establishment, muttering something in the line of concieted jerks. The guy she bumped into watched her until she disappeared inside a building called "The Seer's Garden". When he saw the name of the establishment, his eyes narrowed but merely turned away and walked towards his destination.

0=0=0=0=0

The way Serena stomped looked as if the ground would open and swallow everything on its path. And the way she glared made the passers by get out of her way for fear if they stayed in her path would invoke her wrath.

_'What the hell is wrong with that guy anyway?' _she thought angrily.

"Concieted JERK!" she whispered harshly.

_'A very hunky concieted jerk.' _a voice in her head said to her.

_'What the-? Where the hell did you come from?' _Serena asked the voice.

_'Well duh! I'm you, well your conscience more likely.' _the voice replied.

_'Well I don't have time to talk to a voice inside my head right now!' _Serena answered to the voice.

_'What? Why not?'_

_'Because I have work to do you stupid idiot.' _Serena told the voice.

_'That's mean but I won't be angry at you.' _the voice.

_'Huh? Why not?' _Serena asked confused.

_'Because the I'm not the only idiot in her ya know!' _the voice retorted.

_'Hey!'_

_'Ta ta!' _the voice bid.

_'Whatever' _Serena thought giving up for now.

Serena felt the sensation of being watched, the she looked behind her to see the guy she bumped into looking at her. She had also seen the way his eyes narrowed as he looked at the sign of the shop she's going in only to turn and walk away. She snorted (very unlady like) and went inside the shop completely. She saw the owner of the establishment for short her boss behind the counter wiping it with a cloth, she went over to the counter and greeted her boss.

"Morning Ms. Rosebud."

"Morning Serena, and how many times do I have to tell you to use my first name not my last name?" Ms. Rosebud reprimanded Serena like a child.

"Hehehehe... Sorry about that I guess old habits die hard." Serena said while she blushed and scratched her head nervously.

"Yeah it does, but enough chit chat. Go and change into your uniform now and take care of the flowers." Ms. Rosebud said.

"Okay Ms. Rosebud I mean-" Serena stuttered and sweatdropped anime style.

"It's okay, nevermind Serena. Just go get ready for the opening of the store."

Without any more words Serena turned around and walked to the door that has a sign which says "EMPLOYEES ONLY" and pushed the door open (you know what I mean). But before she completely walked in the room, she glanced back to her boss who had her back to Serena.

_'Why is she acting so weird today?' _Serena thought as she eyed her boss suspiciously.

Then she shook her head and went inside the room to prepare for the day.

0=0=0=0=0

**Ms. Rosebud's POV**

I head Serena's footsteps as she walked to the back room intended for the employees of my shop, then I heard her push the door with a slight creak of its hinges. But the creaking stopped and I guessed that she just opened the door slightly and not completely go to the other room, then I felt her eyes on me as if she were suspicious. But I just acted as if I didn't notice her stare, then I finally heard her step into the other room and the door closing behind her. Then I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding in, then looked at the door to where Serena had disappeared to. It was weird before Serena entered the shop I felt a power outside and when I looked outside I saw that it was raining out as I looked closely they are not ordinary raindrops, my eyes widened they were the water seer's power!

_'St. Claire's power! But-!'_

I got cut off as the bell chimed signaling that someone has entered my shop, when I looked up it was one of my employees. Serena. We greeted each other and when I looked back outside, the rain was gone and so was Claire's aura. What happened before might have something to do with Serena, and I am going to find out what it is. I won't let anything happen to innocent people like Serena.

0=0=0=0=0

Serena just couldn't get the song out of her head and without knowing it she began to sing it.

_Win dain a lotica  
>En vai tu ri<br>Si lo ta_

_Fin dein a loluca  
>En dragu a sei lain<br>Vi faru les shutai am  
>En ri-ga lint<em>

When you look at her eyes closely you will notice that her eyes seemed to glow silver as the song continued.

_Win chent a lotica  
>En vai tu ri<br>Si lo ta_

_Fin dein a loluca  
>Si katigura neuver<br>Floreria for chesti  
>Si entina...<em>

As she was going to continue the song she suddenly crashed into the ground in a dead faint.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no! What happened to Serena? Why did she faint? What's going to happen next?<strong>

**Find out!**


End file.
